Pokemon Flare and Cool
by BillCipher5
Summary: In a world taken over by Team Shadow but a rebellion team made of some of the best Pokémon trainers ever comes close over throwing their empire but when they have to recruit a cocky youth talent named Jack Eric Sheppard how will he handle the pressure? Note: I changed one of characters look please see chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Author: I could not find a better description than poofy.

We very slowly close in a small one story building with white walls,

''We've heard all about the talent of this man, Jack Eric Sheppard, he had all lot of teams to chose from as today he makes his Pokémon League debut.'' a rough but excited voice says. ''I haven't seen in anyone coming out of the exit trials generate this much hype in my life.'' A soft, voice says in disbelief.

As 2 boys one with white skin, long flame red hair, red flame eyes green jacket, white shirt, green cap, black jeans and black boots. And the other with mixed skin, black poofy hair, ice blue eyes, red shirt, red shorts, white socks and black sneakers look up to that white building and then look at each other. Cut to the next scene where their fist bumping each other in what looks to be practice clothes.

''Yes! All win for Jack Eric Sheppard on his debut!'' The same rough but this team overly excited voice said.

''So in a team full of legends how do think you will do?'' A reporter asked in a sort ''hurry up I need to get to the press room ASAP'' voice.

''Oh I'll do beyond fine.'' Jack says in a very confident voice his red hair waving in the wind.

''Your a big name in the big leagues now, tell you what if you need a agent call me.'' A assuring voice said. As we cut to a huge room with glass windows and looks to be very high up.

''Wow this is beyond incredible'' Jack says both impressed and surprised.

''Just don't carried away, you could be forgotten about in a snap of a finger.'' A voice says as Jack knocks over some trophy's over in frustration. As we cut to him crouch in a hallway looks frustrated as voice says ''Life isn't what you always want is it?''

''I'm ready I know I am!'' Jack says in disbelief

''You'll get your opportunity Sheppard.''

We cut to a crowd looking shocked.

''What was Jack even thinking there?'' The same rough voice said in disbelief.

''Well is this season done or what?'' A 30 year old man says in a lab coat says angrily.

''I want to fight for my place here.'' Jack says determined. Then we cut to him looking like his going to punch someone.

''I won't let you down I can't let you down'' Jack says forgivingly.

''What a win by Eric Sheppard!'' The same rough voices says happily. As we cut to people celebrating

''Welcome to the Pokémon league Jack Eric Sheppard.'' A soft voice says happily.

Cut to someone shoving Jack then Jack shoving back.

''I'm going to make history. You probably don't know my name know, but I bet you will soon enough.''

We cut to a crowd singing. ''Jack Eric Sheppard lord of the wing!''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Call to action!

We open up in a forest with trees with red or no leafs the grass is starting to wither and the cold autumn wind swaying seemingly everything.

''Yes this research will be ground breaking!'' A 30 year old man with white skin, a peculiar red face, blonde hair, blonde beard, skinny, a lab coat, green shirt, brown shorts, black socks and white shoes said whispering to himself.

"Where are you going with those papers Redwood?" A middle aged man with white skin, black beard, black hair, fat, black boots, black pants and a purple uniform with a purple S on it. Plus it smelled like he hasn't showed in weeks.

"Officer Smell! I...I mean Smellit I..I mean Snelt. You see I know you banned me from reaching Pokemon but this is sort of stuff. But I just traced the origin of Muk to it's exact location!" Redwood said a nervous smile on his face and sweat pouring though every pore.

"I don't care if it was Arceus you tracked. You were banned form researching this crap now I'm going to have to..."

"What's going on here?" A boy with rainbow hair,flame red eyes, skinny, gray torn up, shirt,brown worn out shorts,white socks and worn out black sneakers said frustrated.

"Who are you? Don't matter your getting arrested anyway," He said rushed.

Then the boy pulled out a dirty pokeball.

"Oh okay that's how you want to play it all right then! I mean I'll warn ya! I'm an Elite for team shadow! The best team ever. But whatever you want," Snelt said with confidence.

The boy releaseded a Flygon.

Snelt Released a Glaceon

"Tell you what. I'll let you have the 1st 3 moves," The young boy said a smile on his face that says I know something you don't.

"Okay then a type disadvantage and you still let me go 3 times? Allright if you want to lose then you'll lose. Glaceon use Ice beam!" Snelt shouted with confidence.

But then a split second in a movement that was like a chop, the Flygon got out of the way.

"Uhhhhhhhh..." Snelt said looking confused, not just by what happened also because the Flygon was swaying side to side.

''Blizzard!'' Snelt shouted panicked.

As the wind grew colder and the air felt like it had froze. As a blast of snow and ice shards came at the swaying Flygon and missed.

''Huh?!'' Snelt shouted confused.

''Something tells me your the one being froze out.'' The boy said sounding, looking and smirking confidently.

''That's it you little shit! This is the end Last Resort!'' Snelt shouted angrily and with a face of a charging bull.

As the Glaceon had a blue aura around it fangs and claws growing on it and had a more ferocious face; lunged at the Flygon. And in the same chop motion made the Glaceon missed as the creature crashed on the ground and stood back up again.

''HOW?! WHY?! FUCK!'' Snelt yelled as if all of his frustrations about life came at all at once.

''Dragonclaw signature.'' The boy said with the look in his eye that he knows he is going to defeat him there and then.

As the Flygon then powered up his Dragonclaw but then instead of attacking he at incredibly speed, went and seemingly disappeared behind the tress as then as if it did half a circle. Then swiped at the confused Glaceon and knocked it out.

''What?! A one hit KO on Dragonclaw on level 47 Glaceon how?!'' Snelt said in confused anger as he put the Glaceon back in the Pokeball

''Very easy I used the extra movement form the half circle to make the attack more powerful. And the results clearly show,'' The boy said full of confidence.

''Snelt the boss wants to talk with you in private.'' A voice over the intercom rang with no emotion.

''Shit! Thanks all lot,'' He said depressed and then proceeded to walk away.

''Your Welcome!'' The boy said with a smirk and a perky tone. As he also began to walking away.

''Wait!'' He said yelling rushed.

The boy looked around and looked at him questionably.

''My team, Team Light are doing Pokedex holders tryouts as the responsibility has been passed on to me. And I am going to invite you.'' Redwood said confidently happy.

''I'll go if you do one thing,''

''What?''

''Just my friend Tom Holeness JR, ''

''The more the merrier,''

''Great.''

''By the way what's your name?''

''Jack Eric Sheppard,''

''Hi Jack,''

''Hello.''

As the walked the trees seemed grow more leaves. The sky turned into a brilliant sunset of pink orange and red colliding to a almost new moon night that was nearly pitch if it wasn't for the few starts out in the sky tonight. They got out of the forest. Walked 3 blocks of identical red brick house where everyone was either asleep or watching TV. Then the got to a large 12-story brick building with a large flashing showing the movie there showing: Classics week: Cheating on Brittney. As there was a ticket giver in the ticket booth. He had mixed skin,black poofy hair,ice blue eyes and had the usually ticket holder outfit on. He was scrolling on his phone then A 20-year old couple came walking up to the booth, he then got an amused smirk. Jack stopped Redwood. ''What?''

''He would kill me if I interrupted him now. And besides this will be funny.'' Jack said half chuckling.  
''Uh could we get tickets to the movie cheating on Brittany please?'' She said gleefully.

''May I recommend the remake?'' He said with an amused grin and tone in his voice.

As he then pulled out a poster with the couple holding hands on the right and on the left the girl holding hands with another guy as the ''title'' said: Cheating on Jonas.

''Y-you were CHEATING ON ME?!'' Jonas said both anger and sadness in his voice as he left crying.

''AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''

''You think this is funny?!'' The woman said angry.

''My best joke of the month! And if you plan on using claws I have a security guard on standby. AHAHAHA!'' The boy said hysterically.

Then the woman walked away mad.

''Great joke man!'' Jack said amused.

''Thanks I know. Do you know a pedo followed all the way here?''

''Ha ha. No my name is Cornell Redwood also known as Professor Redwood. I have come to recruit you to the Dex holders tryouts.'' Redwood said pompously.

''Great I'll tell my boss... He won't wake up I'll just leave a note.'' The boy said annoyed.

''Don't you have anything else to grab or parents to tell?'' Redwood said confused.

''No.''

''You Jack?''

''Nope.''

''Uh... Okay then we'll hope into my car.'' He said stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR ME MISTAKE ON REPLACING THE WRONG CHAPTER AND REPEATING THE CHAPTERS.**


End file.
